Fridays
by carorinesp
Summary: It's been four months since Regina Mills comes to the cemetery every friday to visit Robin's grave. This is the first friday she sees Emma Swan on Hook's grave. My take on what if Hook stayed dead.
1. Chapter 1

It's been four months since Robin died to save her from Hades.

It's been four months since she lost the love of her life, again.

It's been four months since Regina Mills comes to the cemetery every friday.

This friday wasn't different, her routine is arriving 11 am, put a flower on his grave, She spends some minutes in silent, goes to see her parents and usually she's finished around 11:20 am, when she goes to granny's and have lunch with Zelena and little Robin.

But it was the first friday she saw Emma Swan on Hook's grave. She didn't make her presence noticed for not bother the blonde, she stood there, looking at her back and wait till Emma was gone to go see Robin's.

It's been two months since Regina sees Emma at the cemetery every Friday. Emma arrives at 10:45 and leaves around 11 a.m until the day she doesn't come.

Regina starts her routine thinking about what happened to the blonde when she hears someone calling her name.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma.

"Well, Miss Swan, as you can see, I'm visiting Robin's grave."

"Yeah, stupid question, I was surprised because I usually come here every Friday and had never seen you around"

"I know, I wait for you to leave so I don't bother or be bothered by you" Regina was faking annoyance, actually she was glad that finally, she could talk with Emma about this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was bothering you, I'll leave-" Emma starts to leave the other woman alone

"No Emma, wait"

She stopped walking and turned around to see Regina, who seemed to be nervous about something.

"I was thinking, it's been 6 months since, you know" Regina's voice was really low, Emma didn't remember ever hearing the mayor sounding so insecure.

With a nod from Emma, Regina founds strength to continue

"I was wondering if you like to come to my house to dinner every Friday, so we can some quality time with Henry to show him we are fine"

"Why? is something wrong?" Emma knew she was welcomed at the Mills' home, occasionally she'd have dinner with them, but this invitation seemed something she couldn't quite understand.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Henry asked me yesterday if we aren't friends anymore because" she made quotes in the air with her gloved hands "'you guys never hang out anymore', so I thought that dinners would be a way to show him that we are okay, and honestly" Regina took a deep breath, this wasn't easy "I think he's right to think this, since their death we were too busy mourning to be friends"

Emma was shocked, they came through a long road and now Regina considered her a friend.

Without an answer from the blonde, Regina starts to regret opening her mouth and begins "I understand if you don't want to co-"

Emma get out of her mind and interrupts "What time?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dinner. What time do you want me to come by?"

That day, they both left the cemetery with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day, Emma was looking forward to her plans for the night, It's been a month from their arrangement and Regina managed to surprise her and Henry every time. Last week they made lasagna and cookies together, well, Regina made lasagna, Emma was in charge of the cookies and Henry was helping both of them, picking stuff and stirring things. She often wonders how many teenage boys were willing to waste their Friday nights with their moms and thanks God for her kid still want to do that. If she was honest, she understands why he does and feels a little guilty about it, Regina and herself were both a trainwreck after what happened and it's his nature to try to take care of them.

It was Henry's week with Regina so Emma didn't even bother to go home and went directly to the mayor's mansion after work, Regina answered the door still in her work clothes, she usually wears casual on their Friday nights: yoga pants and oversized t-shirts, sometimes she let her hair natural and for some reason Emma loved seeing her curls, so she wasn't ready yet and Emma knew she arrived way earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think that It was this early to show up, I can come back-"

"Oh nonsense" Regina waves her apologies off as she opens her door to give space so the woman can come inside "you're already here, come in and check if Henry has finished his homework while I get ready, I'm sure he will stop procrastinate once he knows you are here"

She made her way upstairs to her bedroom, leaving Emma alone in the living room. As said, Henry finished his homework in record time when Emma arrived in his room, he talked nonstop about how Regina didn't let him apart of what are they doing tonight, he usually figures out what she's doing, and he was pretty sure she wasn't cooking dinner either and Emma laughs at how much he took after them both, pissed about not knowing stuff and already sad about not having food.

After talking about their week and some awkward moments when he mentions Violet, Regina finally appears at the door frame, her face makeup-free and Emma feels joy seeing that the mayor's have her curls, still wet from the shower, she loves how free Regina looks on their Friday nights, like she didn't care the weight of the world like she looks outside these doors.

"Okay, you guys ready for our Friday night?" Regina loved being the only one with information she knew It drove her son insane with curiosity.

"what are we going to do today?" Emma and Henry were leaving the room and the three made their way downstairs, Regina leading where to go, not answering Emma's question.

When they entered the living room, there's a giant Jenga Tower built on the coffee table and Emma wonders how the brunette could build the tower alone so fast and then she remembers: magic.

"Wow mom, this is incredible!" Henry comes closer to the blocs to watch them.

"Thank you, dear" approaching her son, she puts a hand on the coffee table, careful not to touch the tower, "I thought that we could order something to eat and play an innocent truth or dare Jenga style" She winks at him making his laughs fill the room.

Emma walked the three of them were facing the tower and said: "ok, ready to have your butt kicked, madam mayor?" She knew how competitive Regina can be so why not tease a little, that's what friends do, right?

"oh Sheriff, you have no idea how wrong you are" Regina was now staring at Emma with something that she could not describe until Henry brought attention to him "well, you both wrong because I'm the one winning, I'll start"

Carefully taking a center block from its place, Henry reads the little paper on its side:

"Okay, it's a dare, who are choosing It?"

"both of us," Regina said already thinking what she'll make their son do, leaning to Emma's ear to share her idea, with the blonde nodding in approval and trying not to burst in laugh, Regina continues: "We dare you to give a hope speech like your grandmother does"

Emma couldn't keep it together and laughs loudly as she saw Henry's blank face staring at Regina's smug one.

"I don't even know how to do It mom" He was surprised by the dare, he was expecting something like "do the dishes" from her.

"Oh cmon kid, you were just like her when you were trying to convince me about the curse" Emma finally stopped laughing and her comments earned a laugh from Regina who completed "oh my god, you were! Must be in the genes, Go, Henry, we are waiting"

Defeated, Henry straightened his back and smiled as an Idea of how to get revenge from his mother's for making him do this came to him

"okay, but I don't want to get in trouble for this" he knew he would be If was another moment so he needed to make sure.

Together, his mothers cheered "cmooon Henry" "are you chickening out?"

"Fine, I'll start" Henry clears história throat and faces his blonde mother. Making his voice more sounds higher and faster than normal, he starts:

"Emma, my beautiful daughter" This makes both woman crack open a laugh "I know you lost so much in your life but I need you to remember that life has so much to offer, you are very wary of everything and don't open up, but I believe that someday you'll find someone who makes you complete" at the end, neither of them were laughing anymore, Regina's mouth was open and Emma was a bit lightheaded because she wasn't expecting this, she was about to stay something for him when he faces Regina and starts talking again:

"and you, my once enemy Regina, I hope that someday you find, inside you, that girl that saved me from the horse, you're so much worth of having everything, you've raised a wonderful, handsome and kickass son" his compliments to himself made her smile lovingly at him while Emma shakes her head, also smiling " I'm sure that your heart has room to love again" her smile ended and he wasn't quite sure what her new expression meant so he needed to wrap his speech with something light "And please stop rolling your eyes every time I say something hopeful, it's getting old" He smiles and wait for them to stay something.

"Woah kid, I think you need to stop hanging out with my mom" Emma was still in shock of how sensitive her son was.

"agreed, I felt like being lectured by Snow White" Regina tried not to show how his words influenced her.

Henry just shrugged "who's next?"

Coming back of her surprise, Regina smiles at her son "Well, I think it's time to order pizza in case we want to eat It still today, so excuse me, I'll be right back" she practically ran from the living room.


End file.
